


El Mago Real

by The_Jester_Lover



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Awkwardness, Childhood, Creepy Fluff, Cute, Developing Friendships, F/M, First Crush, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Pre-Canon, Sweet, Toddler!Sofia, Younger!Cedric, stage fright
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-04
Updated: 2018-01-04
Packaged: 2019-02-28 10:25:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13269486
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Jester_Lover/pseuds/The_Jester_Lover
Summary: Es la primera Fiesta de la Cosecha que Enchantia ha celebrado en tres años y también el debut del nuevo Mago Real, Cedric.





	El Mago Real

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lucyole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucyole/gifts).



> This is a gift to Lucyole and it was a prompt of her.  
> I'm sorry, but for the moment I can't translate or write more things. I'm posting this one but it's in spanish only.
> 
> For not spanish speakers:  
> "Fiesta de la Cosecha" means "Festival of Plenty"  
> "Cedric el Metepatas" means "Cedric the Bungler"  
> "campanilla morada" means "purple morning glory" (kind of flower)

La Fiesta de la Cosecha. El día más festivo y bullicioso de Enchantia, todo el reino congregado en el recinto de actuaciones, ansioso por disfrutar de los espectáculos que se llevarían a cabo.

Después de tres años sin poder festejar como era debido de su día más alegre, los aldeanos radiaban de felicidad.

Oculto tras unas tiendas de lona, un joven hechicero se devanaba los sesos intentando recordar todos los encantamientos que tendría que llevar a cabo en menos de media hora delante del reino entero. Y delante del rey.

Un escalofrío le atravesó a la vez que una gota de sudor frío se colaba por el cuello de su túnica y bajaba por su espalda.

Agarró su varita con fuerza, intentando respirar profundamente. Su madre le había aconsejado utilizar la respiración para tranquilizarse.

―Muy bien, Cedric. Tú puedes hacerlo. Tú puedes. Lo vas a hacer bien… Tienes que hacerlo bien…―se llevó una temblorosa mano a la boca, obligándose a respirar por la nariz.―Eso es. Uno, dos, tres…―respiró profundamente de nuevo.

Tras unas cuantas inhalaciones y exhalaciones, se encontró algo más relajado.

Era el momento de dirigirse hacia el palco real y esperar allí. Aquel era su lugar ahora. Junto al Rey Roland II.

Cedric suspiró penosamente. Pensar en la cara del monarca desterraba las pocas buenas vibraciones que había conseguido acumular en su proceso de relajación.

Decidiendo que lo que necesitaba era practicar un poco más los hechizos que debería realizar más adelante, extendió el brazo de su varita y se dispuso a pronunciar las palabras mágicas. Pero el estrépito de unos fuegos artificiales explotando tras él le desconcentró de su tarea y le hizo brincar en el sitio, arrojando su varita hacia atrás con tan mala suerte que acabó en un pequeño callejón, tras una de las verjas que separaban la zona de los artistas de la del público.

Cedric se llevó las manos a la cabeza con un gritito agudo de pánico.

―No-no-no-no-no… No puede ser…―balbuceó el mago, totalmente alterado―Mi varita…

Se agarró a las rejas hasta encontrarla con la mirada y estiró su brazo lo más que pudo, pero estaba lejos de su alcance.

Si su cuervo estuviese allí con él, podría mandarle a recogerla, pero el animal ya se encontraba con sus padres, esperando por su actuación en las butacas de honor.

Intentó escalar los hierros para pasar al otro lado, pero sólo consiguió escurrirse y mancharse sus nuevos guantes de cuero sin dedos antes de caer de culo sobre el suelo.

―¡Hongos de Merlín…!―se lamentó.

Entonces se percató de la pequeña silueta mirándole desde el otro lado de la valla con unos ojos azules demasiado grandes para su rostro.

La niña se acercó caminando tentativamente sobre el terreno arenoso, se agachó y tomó en su mano el bonito palo que se había encontrado.

Cedric pegó otro gritito al verla alejándose con su varita.

―¡NO! ¡¡NO!! ¡¡¡OYE, NIÑA!!!

Al oírle, ella se giró quedándose quieta en el sitio, mirándole con atención.

El mago sonrió con afectación y pasó una mano entre los barrotes antes de flexionar su dedo índice hacia él.

―Ven niñita. Ven aquí.―él puso la voz más persuasiva que tenía. La niña se aproximó un poco, pero sin bajar la guardia―Eso es, linda, acércate más… Ahora…―cuando la pequeña se había acercado lo bastante, estiró el brazo velozmente hacia ella―¡¡DAME MI VARITA!!―demandó rabioso. Ella le esquivó con rapidez y se alejó caminando hacia atrás, visiblemente asustada.―¡Dámela, maldición! ¿No entiendes lo que te digo? ¿No sabes hablar?

Cuando los ojos azules se humedecieron y la pequeña boca se tornó en un puchero, Cedric se maldijo en voz alta y sollozó de pavor.

Si alguien le descubría en aquella situación, su reputación pasaría de ser terrible a ser lo siguiente a terrible. Cedric el Metepatas haciendo llorar a una pequeña niña inocente… ¿Qué clase de rumores podrían a empezar a extenderse si aquella criatura expresaba miedo hacia él?

―¡Oh, no…! No por favor, no llores. No… Niñita, no te pongas a llorar, por favor…―al verle rogando tan afectado, ella retuvo su llanto inminente. Cedric sonrió esperanzado, metió una mano en el interior de su túnica y sacó un caramelo―Mira lo que tengo. ¡Un caramelo! ¿Lo quieres? Toma, para ti.

Ella no se movió, por lo que él tan solo lanzó el dulce a sus pies, esperando convencerla de sus buenas intenciones.

Pero el resultado fue justo el contrario, pues la reacción de ella fue mirarle totalmente escandalizada y temerosa de él, como si acabase de cometer una afrenta terrible.

―¡Oh…! Oh, ya veo.―la cara de Cedric estaba blanca como la cera―Alguien ha debido advertirte de que no debes aceptar golosinas de desconocidos, ¿eh?―dijo soltando una risita remilgada para ocultar sus sollozos y aplaudió ligeramente―¡Muy bien, bonita! Eres muy lista y cautelosa, ¡te estaba poniendo a prueba!―volvió a reír―¡Has pasado! ¡Enhorabuena! Ahora ven aquí… ¡Por favor!

Ella le contemplaba fijamente con el ceño fruncido.

En ese momento un par de mujeres doblaron una de las esquinas del callejón y se acercaron hacia ella y Cedric tuvo que agazaparse tras un arbusto para ocultar su presencia.

―…pues sí, ya era hora de que volvieran a poner estas fiestas, la verdad. Sobre todo por los niños, se merecen tener momentos distracción como estos.

―Ya, aunque entiendo que el Rey no haya estado para fiestas últimamente…

―Miranda, han pasado tres años. No se puede estar de luto toda la vida y el hombre tiene dos niños a su cargo también. Lo de la Reina fue una desgracia, pero uno tiene que afrontar la vida como viene y sacar a los suyos adelante. Igual que haces tú.

―Supongo que tienes razón…―la mujer de pelo castaño se dirigió a la niña―¿Cariño, qué haces todo el rato frente a esa valla?―preguntó acercándose a ella.

Con el corazón en la garganta y una mano silenciando su respiración agitada, Cedric rogó para que la pequeña no las alertara de su presencia.

Al verla con un palo entre las manos, Miranda suspiró tranquila.

―¿Estás jugando con el palo?―la pequeña asintió―No te hagas daño, Helen y yo estamos justo aquí, ¿de acuerdo?―le dijo señalando la esquina del edificio.

La niña asintió y la mujer sonrió tristemente antes de alejarse junto a su amiga.

―¿Aún sigue sin hablar? Desde…―preguntó Helen.

―Lo de su padre, sí.―respondió Miranda, apenada, pero enseguida cambió su tono a uno más animado―Oye, hablando del Rey, ¿no le has visto como más guapo hoy?

Las dos mujeres doblaron la esquina de nuevo.

En el momento en el que los pasos se alejaron, el mago asomó su artera faz sobre el arbusto.

Se habían ido por fin, las muy pesadas, y la mocosa seguía ahí, por suerte. Ahora podía seguir concentrándose en lo que importaba: recuperar su varita antes de que fuese su turno de actuar. Tenía unos quince minutos. Tenía que lograrlo como fuese.

―¡Oye! ¡Niñita!―susurró llamándola de nuevo, al menos ahora sabía que no era sorda―Necesito que me des mi varita, es muy, muy importante. La necesito para hacer magia para la función, ¿entiendes?

Aquello pareció captar su interés y la hizo aproximarse hacia él con cautela.

Cedric sonrió al verla acercarse.

―¿Te gusta la magia? ¿Sí? Yo soy un mago muy poderoso, ¿sabes? ¡Me han nombrado “Mago Real”! ¿A que es impresionante?

Ella se acercó a la valla lo bastante para que él pudiese volver a intentar arrebatarle la vara, pero esta vez Cedric decidió ser más cuidadoso.

Arrancó una campanilla morada del arbusto donde se había escondido hacía un minuto y se la mostró.

―Mira que flor tan linda. ¿Te gusta? Es morada, como tu vestido y es bonita como tú. ¿La quieres?

Con un ademán ostentoso y una inclinación de cabeza que hacía las veces de reverencia, Cedric le ofreció la flor, sonriente.

Al verla abrir ampliamente los ojos y parpadear con asombro hacia él, sin moverse del sitio, Cedric comprendió que su forma expresarse había vuelto a resultar inquietante. Un deje de tristeza se dibujó en su rostro a la vez que se le formaba un nudo en la garganta al verse a sí mismo rechazado incluso por la criatura más inocente del planeta. Dejando claro que, simplemente, él no era digno del aprecio de nadie.

Herido y resentido, el mago arrampló con la varita con un rápido movimiento de su brazo, dejando caer la flor al suelo en el proceso.

―¡Sí!―exclamó satisfecho.

Sonriendo triunfalmente se puso en pie y suspiró con alivio. Decidido a marcharse de inmediato, se sacudió el polvo de las rodillas y alisó las arrugas de su túnica, dándole la espalda a la verja. Sin embargo una punzada en su pecho le hizo mirar hacia atrás de nuevo.

Entonces vio a la niña recogiendo la flor morada del suelo y limpiar con delicadeza la arena que se había incrustado en los pétalos. Y luego la vio sonreír encantada, como si aquello fuese un regalo de lo más hermoso.

Cedric se quedó atónito por un instante y luego se acercó a la verja de nuevo, con una sonrisa sincera en su rostro.

―Por haber sido buena te mereces un premio mejor.―concluyó.

Murmurando unas palabras mágicas y agitando su varita, hizo aparecer una guirnalda de campanillas moradas sobre la melena de color canela.

―Ahí tienes, ahora eres la princesa de las flores moradas.―proclamó divertido.

Ella le miró maravillada, sus mejillas rosas y sus ojos tan brillantes y azules como el cielo. Y luego le dedicó una torpe reverencia que hizo al mago soltar una risita y devolverle una profunda  inclinación.

―Mi lady…―él estiró su brazo a través de la reja una vez más, ofreciendo su mano y ella puso la suya sobre la de él.

Cuando Cedric rozó los dedos con sus labios, el rubor de los mofletes redondeados se intensificó.

Tras esto él se incorporó y se alejó de allí, sonriendo felizmente.

Ya era la hora de su espectáculo. Al menos toda aquella odisea le había servido para distraerle de sus nervios en su primera función pública como Mago Real.

…

Las trompetas anunciaron el comienzo de la función. Subida sobre los hombros de su madre, Sofía podía ver a través de las múltiples cabezas que tenía delante. Su amiga Ruby aplaudía a su lado sobre los hombros de Helen y aullaba alegremente.

Al ver al hombre del extraño cabello blanquinegro caminar sobre el escenario, Sofía aplaudió a su vez con verdadero entusiasmo.

―Mira, ese no es…―comentó un señor barbudo delante de ella.

―Sí, el hijo de Goodwin. Dicen que ahora él es el mago real.―contestó otro.

―¿En serio? ¿Cómo lo han permitido? ¿Acaso ese no es el que cuando era niño…?

―Ya ves, los nobles no tienen criterio alguno para contratar hechiceros…

―¿Cómo se llamaba?

―Un tal Rodric o… Sigfrig… ¡No, Sidric! Eso es, Sidric el Metepatas.

El mago tartamudeó al pronunciar su hechizo. Lo que en un principio iba a ser un espectáculo de fuegos artificiales inofensivos se convirtió en una escena en la que el hombre tenía que esquivar las agresivas chispas que le perseguían por el escenario.

El público rió ante la comicidad de la situación. Sofía no reía, sólo observaba.

Él no parecía feliz. Parecía triste. Parecía tan triste como con ganas de llorar.

Así que Sofía ahuecó las manos a ambos lados de su boca.

―¡HAZ FLORES!―gritó con voz aguda―¡QUEREMOS FLORES!

Ruby la miró y la imitó enseguida.

―¡SÍ! ¡FLORES!

Jade comenzó a clamar a voz en grito sobre los hombros de su padre.

―¡QUEREMOS FLORES! ¡QUEREMOS FLORES! ¡QUEREMOS FLORES!

En menos de medio minuto todos los niños y niñas entre el público estaban pidiendo flores a gritos y el mago paralizado sobre el escenario reaccionó tras unos instantes, moviendo su varita con un gran arco y pronunciando en voz alta un hechizo que hizo brotar flores de colores por todo el suelo entre los pies del gentío, llenándolo todo de colores brillantes. Una ejecución más que apropiada para una ocasión como La Fiesta De La Cosecha

El público exhalo una gran ovación antes de comenzar a aplaudir y vitorear ruidosamente.

―Pues no lo hace mal el chaval, oye.―murmuró el hombre barbudo a su compañero.

―No, el chico es algo tímido, pero se las apaña. No sé por qué se pondrían ese apodo tan cruel siendo tan joven…―respondió el otro.

―Desde ahora, sólo Sidric.

El joven mago dedicó a su público una profunda reverencia.

Sofía le veía sonreír. Ahora él estaba feliz. Ahora todo estaba bien.

Entonces sintió a su madre tomándola por las axilas para bajarla de sus hombros. Una vez en el suelo, la tomó del rostro, acariciándola con manos temblorosas.

―Sofía, cariño… ―Miranda tenía lágrimas en la cara―Vuelves a hablar.

Ella sonrió radiante.

―El Señor Sidric es el mejor.―declaró Sofía, sonriente, totalmente segura de sus palabras.

**Author's Note:**

> Before anyone asks: Sofia is three.


End file.
